ouvre moi
by ZooeyCarter
Summary: songfic 'ouvre moi' de Hugo Lapointe


Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?pensa-t-il.

Tout allait bien, pourtant, et il avait fallu qu'il boive une bière de trop dans se fichu bar à la con. Il s'était retrouvé chez lui, chez _eux_, avec une rousse, qui plus est.

Quand elle était revenue, le lendemain, d'une mission plus qu'atténuante, et qu'elle les avait trouvés là, elle avait été figée, mystifiée. Il s'était alors réveillé en entendant le petit cri de stupeur qu'elle avait laissé sortir de sa bouche. Il l'avait regardé et s'était précipité sur elle pour lui dire que pour lui, ce n'était rien, que c'était une erreur, mais elle était déjà partie, toutes écluses ouvertes. Il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir, il savait très bien qu'elle lui aurait foutu son poing entre les deux yeux et lui aurait crié toutes les insultes du monde.

Retournant au lit, il avait réveillé la fouteuse de troubles et lui avait dit de dégager vite fait. Ne demandant pas son reste, celle-ci avait déguerpit, à peine habillée. Il s'était ensuite lui-même habillé, avait prit quelques affaires et était parti.

Il débarqua à la base, à 7h du matin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'en surprendre plus d'un. Trop désemparé pour remarquer les regards sur lui, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et y resta jusqu'au déjeuner. Là, il se rendit au Mess, mangea en quatrième vitesse et pris la direction de son bureau pour finir les différents rapports qui s'étaient accumulés au cours des derniers jours. Le soir venu, il ferma le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains et reparti dans ses quartiers prendre une douche et se coucher.

Un mois passa ainsi.

Ils ne se parlaient que pour le travail et en mission. Le reste du temps, ils ne mangeaient plus ensemble, avec Daniel et Teal'c, et il n'allait même plus dans son labo.

Un soir, il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers son ancienne maison où _elle_ se trouvait.

Il frappa, mais n'obtenu pas de réponses. Il vit cependant le judas, par lequel s'échappait un faible faisceau de lumière, s'obscurcir et redevenir lumineux ensuite.

Il recogna et cria:

«Sam, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi, je t'en pris!»

Il l'entendit sangloter, derrière la porte.

«Sam, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas, je te jure.»

Il commença à verser quelques larmes lui aussi.

Soudain, une chanson qu'il avait dans la tête depuis un mois, sorti de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

«Je vis à l'imparfait

Sans toi

Comme si je brûlais

De froid

Je ne sais plus dormir

Sans toi

Je m'ennui à mourir

Ouvre-moi

Ici, ailleurs, partout

Sans toi, c'est n'importe où

Dehors, y'a personne

Y'a personne comme toit

Je sais que tu es là

Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi

Je veux le voir dans tes yeux

Ouvre-moi

J'ai le cœur battant

Je sais que tu es l'entends

Je veux le voir dans tes yeux

Ouvre-moi

Je sais que tu es là

Ouvre-moi

Viens au moins me dire

Pourquoi

Pourquoi je devrais partir

Sans toi

Ouvre-moi

Ici, ailleurs, partout

Sans toit, c'est n'importe où

Dehors y'a personne

Y'a personne comme toit

Je sais que tu es là

Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi

Je veux le voir dans tes yeux

Ouvre-moi

J'ai le cœur battant

Je sais que tu l'entends

Je veux le voir dans tes yeux

Ouvre-moi

Je sais que tu es là

Ouvre-moi»

Les larmes avaient inondé son visage. Il avait posé ses mains sur le chambranle de la porte et s'appuyait dessus pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le porche. Mais lentement, il tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglot.

Entendant un bruit sourd, elle s'inquiéta et ouvris la porte. Elle le trouva là, devant elle, pleurant comme bébé. Lui, le grand Jack O'Neill, avait détruit sa carapace et c'était montré à nu devant elle.

Tout d'abord, elle resta figée comme la fois où elle l'avait surprit au lit avec une autre qu'elle. Puis, elle avança doucement vers lui et se mit à sa hauteur, elle aussi en pleure. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le fit la regarder.

« J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, Jack. Toujours. Mais je doute que toi, tu veuille vraiment de moi.»

Dans son regard, il y eu une lueur de terreur.

«Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, Sam, comment peux-tu penser une chose comme ça ?»

«Comment ? J'ai commencé à douté quand je t'ai trouvé avec cette pétasse! Chez _nous_, dans _not__re_ lit.»

Les épaules furent secouées par un autre sanglot et il rebaissa la tête de honte devant cette femme qu'il chérissait et qu'il avait déçu et trahi.

Sam resta un moment en face de lui puis lui dit:

«Je te pardonnerai.»

Jack leva les yeux vers elle.

«Je te pardonnerai, mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt.»

«Je comprend. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?»

«Simplement respecter le fait que j'ai besoin de temps.»

Il hocha la tête.

«D'accord.»

Il versa encore quelques larmes.

«Je t'aime, Sam.»

«Moi aussi, je t'aime»

Elle se releva et rentra dans la maison, le laissant là.

Il savait que tout allait s'arranger, mais il devait être patient.


End file.
